


I'm Dying

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Fic Prompt One Shots [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor is watching Yuuri skate an exhibition is very thirsty while their friends make fun of him.That's it that's the fic.





	I'm Dying

I’m dying.

“I’m dying.” Victor announced calmly.

“No you’re not” Yakov told him gruffly, not even looking at his over dramatic former student. Instead he like everyone, was watching Yuuri’s exhibition skate.

“I disagree Yakov, our boy is clearly dying of  _ thirst” _ Chris interjected from the other side of Victor.

“I don’t even know what that means Giacometti and I do not want to know” Yakov replied.

Possibly unknowing of the carnage he was causing (though Victor wondered about that) Yuuri did a body roll that pulled a goddamn whimper out of Victor’s throat.

“Why did he have to pick this song for his exhibition and why did he have to make it so sexy?” Victor whined.

“He lost a bet with me” Phichit supplied coming to stand next to Chris, “but you can’t tell me you’re complaining that much considering this is what he pulled off. I mean I didn’t even think the song was that sexy but our boy can work it”

“I hate you Phichit. You’re out of the will” 

Yuuri did a split eagle while running his hands down his body and Victor whimpered again.

“You love me. Or you will once you get Yuuri alone” Phichit replied with a cheery grin.

“I hate all of you. Especially you Old Man, it’s bad enough we have to see you drooling all over Katsudon at the rink but at a competition? Gross” Yuri looked like he though about kicking Victor but remembered he was wearing his skates. He didn’t want to damage them on Victor’s body.

“Yurio be nice I’m  _ dying _ oh my GOD I almost forgot this part” he broke off with a little groan.

“Liar” all the skaters said in unison as Yuuri’s shirt came off.

“You’re all so mean to me!” Victor whined, his eyes glued on his husband.

“According to Yuuri you’re into that shit” 

“I swear to GOD Phichit I will end you! I’m working hard at pretending I don’t know anything about their sex life! Don’t fuck that up for me!” Yurio snapped.

“Shut up Yura, it’s not like we haven’t all heard them.” Yakov snapped back, “as much as we all wish we hadn’t.”

Victor went a bright red.

“Um...when exactly did you hear?” he asked.

“When haven’t we?” everyone responded in unison.

“It’s not like you guys are quiet. Ever.” Yurio snarled.

“It’s been quite educational” Chris offered.

“Oh god don’t ever let Yuuri know! He’d be mortified” not that Victor wasn’t, but he could deal. Yuuri would never recover.

“Even I’m not that much of an asshole,” Yurio replied, “But keep that shit at home and your hotel from now on”

“Noted.”

On the ice Yuuri finished his routine to screams and applause before skating back to Victor and the other skaters.

“How was it?” he asked with a smile.

“Congrats, you killed your husband” Phichit said moving past Yuuri to have his turn on the ice.

“Uh thanks?” Yuuri glanced over Victor who was both very red in the face and holding his coat strategically in front of himself.

“OH. Yes. Um! Right!” and now Yuuri was blushing as well.

“Oh my god! Get a room! Yurio snapped.

“We just might” Yuuri flashed a smile as he snapped on his skate guards. He crossed over to Victor and wrapped himself around Victor’s arm.

“Shall we take the advice and find some place where you can tell me how much you enjoyed my exhibition without interruption?” Yuuri whispered in Victor’s ear.

Victor gave a silent apology to Yurio for already breaking his promise but he was already taking Yuuri off somewhere to express his feelings in great detail. 

Next time he’d be better behaved.

Honest.

**Author's Note:**

> just saw the prompt and decided to ficlet. Also this is after Victor does retire and is just Yuuri's coach.


End file.
